


Thunder

by Adictedtobadguys56



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adictedtobadguys56/pseuds/Adictedtobadguys56
Summary: Bucky doesn’t like thunder and Daken knows that.





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here’s a cute fluffy angst fic for y’all.

It’s just a thunderstorm, and that’s all James has to keep telling himself. But, he tosses back and forth in the bed. He’s trying to be inconspicuous about it, but there is no way. He can tell Daken’s awake. Why he hasn’t said anything yet is beyond him. But, he decided nonetheless to leave the bed. Maybe this way Daken can get some sleep. That’s better than them both suffering.

James grabs a bottle of water and sits down on the couch. The powers out, great. So, it’s just him and the empty living room, and the thunder. For a moment there isn’t any and James think’s maybe it’s passed. He thinks that maybe he will be able to go back to sleep. But, that thought is soon expelled from his mind as a clap shakes the entire apartment. James let out a yelp, plenty loud to wake Daken.

Swearing can be heard as Daken stumbles out of the bed and comes into the living room. The light bleeding in through the thin curtains helps James to see the scowl on Daken's face. James smiles, sheepishly and then stands up.

“I needed some water.”

“You should have just stayed in bed,” Daken said before taking James’ hands. For a second James thinks that Daken might kiss him, but he doesn’t He pulls James to him and starts to rub his back. Ever since things had calmed down and the two of them had retired from superhero life, it had been like this. The stupidest things break them. For James, it’s the thunder and the sirens and for Daken, it’s the kids laughing and the dogs barking. You’d think they would just move far away, but they can’t. Their families are here. And, being broken together is always better than being broken alone.

“Just come back to bed,” Daken says softly. James doesn’t want to. This is what it feels like to be safe. Yeah, a bed should feel safe but it reminds him of the tables. A bed with Daken should be more than safe but he sometimes remembers what it was like to kill Daken’s mother. He had seen him, laying there sleeping next to her, but he still did it. So bed and Daken were not his safe place. Right here, in the middle of the living room with Daken holding him was his safe space.

“I don’t want to. I’ll just keep tossing and turning. You’ll get more rest if I stay out here,” James said, not moving to let go of Daken.

“You think I really need rest any more than you do, old man?” Daken teased, gently placing a kiss on James’ neck. James chuckled as threaded his hands in Daken’s black hair. He kissed one of the swirls on Daken’s check before kissing Daken softly. It was never rough with them. Heck, even their lustful kisses were gentle. It’s like the two of them just wanted a chance to no have to be tough. It was as if they had spent so much time tasting the iron in the blood that they needed the gentle sugar of a kiss.

“Come to bed,” Daken whispered, lips brushing against James’ as they rested their foreheads together. James thought about saying no, but then a compromise surfaced.

“Stay out here with me, on the couch,” James said. Daken raised an eyebrow and looked at the couch. It was by no means comfortable. The few times they had slept on the couch Daken, who so graciously let James lay on him, had been cranky for two days.

“Fine, if it makes you sleep better we can lay out here tonight,” Daken said. He stepped back and walked back into the bedroom, returning with his pillow and their comforter. He tossed the pillow onto the couch, haphazardly, then lay down. It took a few moments for Daken to get comfortable, but once he was, he held his hand out to James.

James crawled on to him and rested his head on Daken's chest. He traced the tattoo again, finding the pattern comforting.

“You hand’s cold. I can’t believe that the cat guy wouldn’t install a heater in that thing,” Daken muttered pulling the blanket over the two. James laughed then kissed Dakens nose.

“Sorry, I’ll have them upgrade it just for you,” He said before laying his head back down. Daken’s fingers moved to James’ hair and in the silence they both found sleep.


End file.
